The Last King Timeline
TERMS TO KNOW: The Meme Singularity According to some lore documents, this event shattered the Last King universe away from the rest of the multiverse. The event was so powerful that it not only created the mattress realm as a “floor” of the shiver, it acted as a wall between the rest of the omniverse and the last king verse. The Meme Singularity is often referred to as year zero in most calendars. The universe, however, existed for a time before this singularity. ' ' CordonScrrenRalGlitorGia A full universe, independently isolated from everything else ever. This universe is an infinitely large flat ocean, extending forever. Under the ocean is an underground that goes infinitely down. The 5th agers, and the qunitus zone are located underground. The ocean is dotted with huge supercontinents, two of which are important here. Ppronounced either THE QORLD, Glatorians, or Teribithia. ' ' Zombingerend A large continent, home to several nations, including Mexxiko, New Z-Land, Old Z-Land (Also called Clambodia), Chanadah, Alabama, and Virginia. The government of the continent is known as the United States of Amairika, also called “The Fedrul Government.” The continent was formerly known as Amairika, before the zombie apocalypse and lynch king takeover. ' ' Under-the-Dome The world of last king, home to New Eden, Gruganda, Ionia, etc. This continent is considered the core of the meme singularity, as it was the first continent created, and is the home of the “Supreme Elementals”, who made Gruganda 40,000 years ago. The Continent As of 4350, all of the continents in THE QORLD have merged into one. This is refereed to by the natives only as "The Continent", or alternatively, "The Surviving Realms" ' ' ' Units of Time: * Zombingerend uses “years” as it’s time measurements. * Under-the-Dome uses “Memes” as it’s time measurement * There is no clear exchange rate between memes and years, at least that we know of. At he start of time, memes were incredibly long, though they have gradually shortened, and by 100 MS they are somewhat comparable to years. ' ' '''''TIMELINE AGES 1-4(?) Unknown Memes before the Meme Singularity: The giant, ancient Titan known as “Eastman” dies, and his body creates a large landmass. ' '''Unknown Memes before the Meme Singularity:' The V1s0rak, an ancient race of creatures, build a society on the roof of the world. They develop advance technology, and decide to experiment on the people below. One of their numbers, the Despiser, is exiled from Karda Nui, their home, and sent below Zombingerend, to a land he named Purgatory. ' '''Unknown Memes (40,000 years) before the Meme Singularity:' The supreme elementals create the land of Gruganda, with the Jeff Goldblum Pratorianis acting as the leaders. Unknown Memes before the Meme Singularity: The forces of King Arth'ur clash against Mordred, an evil knight whose mother, the apprentice 4th Ager Morgana, has wreaked havoc across the land. Arth'ur is saved by the 4th Ager Merlin, who helps him usher in the 5th Age. THE 5TH AGE ' '100 Memes after the Meme Singularity (AMS): In Under-the Dome, the nation of “Eden” is founded by colonists, and becomes the powerhouse nation of that continent. Their capital city is called “Tex-Us” and is located in what is now Gruganda, as they had conquered much of their neighboring country. ' '''102 AMS:' Stuntman Mike kills the girls with his death proof car, over in Zombingerend. ' '''134 AMS:' Gordon Hegg is sent to purgatory, and fights the Despiser. ' '''200 AMS:' The V1s0rak, called "The aliens" by the natives, tests it’s zombies in the deep south of Zombingerend. The Hixx brothers are seen as a complete success. ' '''210 AMS:' Another alien zombie test occurs in “Clambodia”, causing a revolt of the zombies. A cure is found for the zombies, and the aliens abandon this strain of the zombies. ' '''330 AMS:' Ken arrives further in the past after the events of Die-Ner. He takes the identity of “Chuck”, and opens a video store in Thorsby, Alabama. ' '''341 AMS:' Protodermis Ken arrives in the past for the first time, coming out the other end of the stormfront. He goes by the name “Ken” and begins the hunt for the lynch king. ' '''342-344 AMS:' The alien faction deploys their finalized zombies throughout the world. The virus is contained and largely unnoticed at first. * At a Diner, Ken kills several people he thinks work for the lynch king, but after a heated battle against the zombies, is nearly killed. He barely escapes with his life, and uses the stand given to him by Lor-Sans Tekka, goes further in the past (arriving in 330 MS) * In Chanadah, Autumn happens, and we didn’t watch autumn. The clown, who is the president of the Fedrul Government, hides there. * Ken’s time traveling causes some fuckery over in the world, and “Zombie Dearest” happens (cuz there was some time travel there?) * Meanwhile, in Thorsby, Chuck (who is Ken) fights off the invasion. The aliens take direct interest there, with Thorsby being the origin point of this all. ' ' 356 AMS: A survivor named Jim Crowe takes up the title of “The Black Bisector”, and joins up with a faction called the “Zombie Eaters” led by “The Lesser Lynch Boss.” ' ' 370 AMS: A group, including the berserker move guy and Charizard, find somebody who thinks they can cure the virus. Everything goes to shit, and only charizard survives to escape New Z-Land. Charizard is rescued from the sea by a Edenian explorer and scientist named Sayid. Sayid deploys one of his men to investigate the virus. ' ' 373 AMS: Eden, the government presiding over “Under-The-Dome,”, orders Zombingerend to be quarantined. Sayid returns to study the virus more. ' ' 382 AMS: Chuck meets up with Pawnce’s daughter to try and rescue Sayid’s scientist, who has been captured by Pawnce, know calling himself “the chief”. The scientist is killed, and Jim Crowe kills the Lynch Boss, crowning himself “The Lynch King.” Chuck (Ken), realizing that this is the man he has been looking for all this time, helps Pawnce’s daughter seemingly kill him. In reality, he is burned severely, and takes to wearing a mask. Later, the aliens decide to activate “phase 2”, and transform the zombies into “werewolf zombies.” ' ' 383 AMS: Sayid returns to Gruganda with a sample of the zombie virus, and plans to sell it as a weapon. Meanwhile, the Lynch King consolidates his forces in Zombingerend, and combines the chief's forces with his zombie eaters, forming the “Lynch Knights.” ' ' 390 AMS: During a Edenian raid on a Grugandan warlord known as “Ben-Laden”, a troop of soldiers are infected with the virus. They return to the Edenian city of “Tex-us” to cure themselves. ' ' 392 AMS: The virus breaks out in Tex-us, and though a mysterious warrior named “El Wray” does what he can to fight back, Eden falls apart. Sayid and the soldiers, along with El Wray, are all killed. ' ''393-420 AMS:' * All across Under-the-Dome, zombies wander the land, mutating into the beings known as “Necromorphs,” which many natives nickname “Things.” * Wray’s wife, Cherry, helps found a city that becomes the land’s stronghold. Eventually she, along with warriors named Isaac Clarke, Mr. Banos, Rick Grimes, and Morgan Jones unite their factions together into one civilization known as “New Eden.” * Most of the Necromorphs and Things in Under-The-Dome are eradicated. * Japan and Shurima split into warring nations, giving part of their territory to Gruganda, which heavily expands. ' ' 420-600 AMS':' Back in Zombingerend, The Lynch King makes a deal with the aliens, and is given the power to “reform” the were-zombies so that they will follow him. He, at some point, makes it so Ken can no longer effectively fight him, though it is unknown if he kills him. ' ' '''1000 AMS:' Jeff Goldblum dies under unknown circumstances, and his son R. J. Macready ascends to the throne of Gruganda. ' ' 1700 AMS: The Weeaboos crash land their evacuation spaceship in, and subsequently invade, Japan, and drive most of the survivors out into Ionia. They name their new nation “Neo-Japan.” ' ' 1842 AMS: El Wray’s son, Ray McClintock, becomes a general in the New Eden military. He would later go on to be the leader of the entire New Eden Military industrial complex. ' ' 1921 AMS: Snoke is born in Neo-Japan, part of an army slowly being assembled to take the mainland. ' ' 1968 AMS: The Lynch King sends advance scouts to Gruganda, where they report the situation of the continent. He makes plans to possess Khada Jhin with his corrupted racism mask. ' ' 2016 AMS: The New Eden Civil War occurs, and the RUF is founded to combat the Meme Saviors. Protodermis Ken and suicide Emilio fight in this conflict. ' ' 2035 AMS: The Weeaboos invade Gruganda, and the First Weeaboo War begins. ' ' 2037 AMS: The Lynch King posses Khada Jhin, turning him into Cotton Jhin, where he works to destabilize the continent to prepare for his invasion. He also sets up the stormfront, a portal made with alien tech and ancient magic that he plans to teleport his army through when the time is right. He sends another scout, named Ninji. ' ' 2038 AMS: * Protodermis Ken helps young R. Jude Macready take back his nation. New Eden crowns him their “First King.” * Ken exposes the Lynch King’s plans, and goes to kill him. Before he does, the scholar Lor Sans Tekka gives him Bites the Dust, which lets him control the destination of the stormfront portal. Being clever, he decides to kill the Lynch king before he is born, and time travels back to 330 MS. * Without the stormfront portal, which Ken has hijacked and closed, the Lynch King’s invasion fails, and he decides to postpone his attack. ' ' 2193 AMS: Nicolas Gregigan is born, though he hides in a closet in New Eden for most of his childhood. ' ' ~2300 AMS: The Lynch King conquers several other continents, and becomes aware of the underground world of the 5th Agers and company. He also instates the title of “Black Bisector”, a role for his chief executioner, and builds his plantation base in Virginia. ' ' 2336 AMS: In Zombingerend, Omega, one of the few people not turned into Klansmen or reformed zombies, defeats the Lynch King’s senior lieutenant, Vincent Nazi “I’m-not-from-Antioch” Pawnce. He damages much of the continent while the Lynch King is away invading other lands. ' ' 2621 AMS: The weeaboos destroy the Gurgandan capital of Woodberry, and launch their second, much more covert, invasion. Niclas gregigan decides new eden is getting boring, and wants to go somewhere else. The events of Last King occur during this time period. Nicolas gregigan is named the King of New Eden, and he would end up being the last of that line. ' ' 2641 AMS: Nicolas Gregigan is presumed dead after a strange portal teleports him to the mattress realm. ' ' 2776 AMS: The Lynch King invades the underground listerine realm of the fifth agers. Many of these super powerful beings, which the Lynch King desires to exploit for his army, escape to Gruganda and New Eden, where they are taken in as refugees. Few people, however, understand who or what they are running from. R. Jude Macready tries to help the 5th agers as best he can, earning their respect. ' ' 2864 AMS: The Lynch King begins to send his infiltrators into New Eden, and successfully turns the regent of New Eden over to his side. He prepares for his next conquest, and assembles his forces to tunnel upwards into Gurganda. ' ' 2901 AMS: Infiltrators cause many people in Under-the-dome to join the Alt-Right, and Forbus Ren helps destroy the knight of Dex-Starr. ' ' 2903 AMS: The Lynch King invades Gruganda, pretending to be a Grugandan warlord in order to trick the other nations into turning a blind eye to his conquests. ' ' 2910 AMS: The 5th Agers are hunted down and killed in the Lynch King’s “no illegals” plan, though several escape, including their leader, Silverado, who hides in a place known as the Watergate. The Watergate is later known by travelers as a point of no return, as Silverado kills most people who arrive. ' ' 2939 AMS: Snoke, R. Jude Macready, and many other people form a resistance to liberate Gruganda, and try to assassinate the Lynch King. They fail (badly) and go into hiding, constantly on the run from the Lynch King. ' ' 2942 AMS: The quarantine zone is created at the behest of Mr. McClintock, who realizes the threat that the Lynch King’s zombies pose. The Regent, however, persuades the council of New Eden into not sending any forces to aid Gruganda, all in an effort to secretly help the Lynch King. ' ' 2987 AMS: Resistance Fighter Poe Slammeron and John Boyega contact Lor Sans Tekka, asking him to help bring Nicolas Gregigan back to Gruganda, though they are discovered by the Lynch King. Poe, John, and Lor are all killed, but not before Lor sends a map to Gregigan of how to return home. ' ' 2990 AMS: Nicolas Gregigan arrives in Darkshore, crashing his ship, the Abigail. Return of the King begins. 2991 AMS: The defeat of the Lynch King, and the transition of New Eden into a democracy begins what is known as the Golden Age. At this time, Gruganda rebuilds itself, with it's new capitol City, Richmond, opening trade with New Eden. 3019 AMS: Snoke passes away, leaving D'arc Ren as the leader of the Knights. 3771 AMS: Doomsday cultists who worship the legend Mordred begin to clash with the Knights of Dex-Starr, beginning what is now known as the Winter War. 3788 AMS: D'arc Ren is killed by Makuta during the battle of Eastman, where the Knight's Castle is finally destroyed for good. 3789 AMS: Rapino Ren commences the Second Founding, splitting up the Knights into smaller chapters. 3793 AMS: The Siege of Madrigal Occurs. The Arcbear chapter is obliterated by an army of Mordred Cultists, who seek to capture the Ionian capital city of Madrigal. Ionian leader Shen Kusho dies defending the Crystal of Kinkou, and the entire nation is obliterated by the crystal's destruction. This event is considered by historians as the end of the Golden Age, and the start of the apocalypse. 4329 AMS Zombingerend sinks into the sea, and the continents begin to merge into one.' 4777 AMS Nicolas Gregigan goes through the Praetorian trials, loosing his stand. He has a child he names "Gael Graceigan." Later, for unknown regions, he needed to fulfill the ancient prophecy, and went to Prismo Beach to link the eternal flames. An unknown amount of time after the Meme Singularity: All the continents except for the Dreggheap merge together into one ultra continent, resembling the Dreggheap. Lucian, at some point, battles 4 of the Barraki (not Eelek and Carapar) who want to kill Lucian because they are prison guards, trying to protect the prisoner Abduwali Abdukhadir Muse. 7777 AMS New Eden sinks into the ocean as part of the New Eden Sinking Wars, destroying most of the nation. Survivors set up the land of Third Eden, which thrives, and unlike many other nations in the area, does not resort to infighting and crime. An unknown amount of time after the Meme Singularity: Journalist Gael, and her boyfriend at the time, Camden, star in a TV show famous throughout the surviving realms. 8945 AMS The Gnollfire Chapter encounters a mysterious visitor, sent from beyond their world, who wipes out all but two of their chapter, and returns to his realm. 8995 AMS Communications fail across the entire continent, prompting the Followers of the Apocalypse to investigate. THE 6TH AGE 8996 AMS Vibehead arrives, and the 6th age begins. The 5th agers, fused as Platinumado, leave, while Sprite Cranberry and Oreangeado stay behind, and die during the end of the age. 9000 AMS Gale Graceigan meets the Pirate King, and the events of the Thanos Movie begin. 9999 AMS stone ocean baby oh yeah Category:Last King of New Eden